


Borne Fruit

by bluepard



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Brothers, Gen, Kid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepard/pseuds/bluepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the scene in The Mighty Thor #6 where Thor apologizes to Kid Loki for choking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borne Fruit

When Thor appeared, Loki reflexively pulled himself into a tighter ball. He wanted news but feared it as well. He knew his brother would bring him no further violence—or Loki thought he wouldn't—but it was hard to forget. To him, the days when Thor was only slightly larger than he were just months ago.

_Frigga had smirked at them as they appeared, Thor carrying Loki around on his back and looking none too pleased._

_“Oh? Have you found a replacement for your pony?” said Frigga._

_“You said we're not allowed to bring them inside.” said Loki._

_“So I did.”_

_Thor piped up, “He says I must do this because I'm the older brother, but I say being the older brother is why I don't have to!”_

_“Then why did you do it?” said Frigga._

_Thor looked confused for a moment while Loki merely smiled._

_“Loki! Get off!”_

Back then Thor's anger was a child's anger, something fun to provoke that only lead to roughhousing, though since it was Thor it was quite rough. But now Thor was a giant who loomed over Loki--all muscle, unforgiving grip, and cruel eyes.

He missed his brother.

Loki squeezed himself tighter and peered up at Thor from under his hood. Thor was holding a malo. It was a fruit that was ripe for only a week unless it was properly enchanted, and the magic involved was strange and complex. It was Loki's favorite if only because it was so rare, and he had always said he would soon learn the spells involved and eat it year 'round. Publicly. Where all could see how good he was at his sorcery.

Loki assumed that he had done that, in another lifetime.

Thor dropped the fruit into Loki's hands and put an arm around him, squishing Loki to his armor in what Loki recognized as Thor's “I have decided there is bonding to be had, and I care not for your comfort” style of affection.

“You have saved us.” said Thor.

This was followed by a long silence, then Thor heaved a deep breath.

“Loki, you have deceived me, pained me, killed those I love more times than the Norns can count. Our time as children where we laughed side by side is an old and worn memory to me, as painful as it is precious. I cannot bear the thought that this is for nothing, that I will lose you again.

“But that is not your fault. You do not remember. You are not that man. I should not have punished you for my fears.”

Thor reached over and completed the hug, massive arms circling Loki's entire torso. Loki's eyes widened, his heart fluttering. He leaned against Thor's chest before he could pull away. It was hard to feel loved even before all of this, and now Thor was all he had.

This might be a brief moment, but it also might be enough.


End file.
